horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Time
One Time is a 2009 song by Justin Bieber, recorded for his debut album My World. Lyrics Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time One time One time When I met you girl my heart went knock knock knock Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop And even though it's a struggle love is all we got So we gonna keep keep climbin' till the mountain top Your world is my world And my fight is your fight My breath is your breath And your heart(is my heart) You're my one love My one heart My one life for sure Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) I'ma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) And I'ma be your one guy You'll be my number one girl always makin' time for you I'ma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) I'ma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) You look so deep You know that it humbles me You're by my side and what troubles them don't trouble me Many have called but the chosen is you Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you Your world is my world And my fight is your fight My breath is your breath And your heart (is my heart) You're my one love My one heart My one life for sure Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) I'ma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) And I'ma be your one guy You'll be my number one girl always makin' time for you I'ma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) I'ma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) Shawty right there She's got everything I need and I'ma tell her one time One time, one time Give you everything you need down to my last dime She makes me happy I know where I'll be Right by your side 'cause she is the one For me You're my one love My one heart My one life for sure Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) I'ma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) And I'ma be your one guy You'll be my number one girl always makin' time for you I'ma me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) I'ma tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you) Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time One time One time Why it sucks #The saccharine, cheesy lyrics. #Justin's high-pitched, grating voice which is heavily autotuned. #The silly music video. Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Justin Bieber Songs Category:Songs that somehow received praise from critics Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Justin Bieber's Downfall